


The Cashton Concert Series

by takeitoffhemmo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Cashton, Concerts, M/M, Photographer Ashton, cashton fluff, concert photographer!ashton, minor muke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitoffhemmo/pseuds/takeitoffhemmo
Summary: Where Cashton keep meeting at concerts, but seem to never meet outside one.





	1. Guns n Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited for this

Hundreds of bodies all packed together in a small space doesn't leave much room for breathing, much less air circulation, so you can imagine how stuffy and hot a venue can get the night of a concert. It's even worse when the main act happens to be Guns n Roses, a band loved by multiple generations. Before the openers even appear on stage the crowd is already electrified with anticipation and excitement with an undertone of boredom. The impatience is a disease and it spreads across the crowd like a plague. Everyone's ready for the show to start so they can forget how much the person next to them smells. They want to be lost in the music instead. They're ready to move as one body with the music coursing through their veins like blood. 

Ashton has been waiting to see Guns n Roses for a long time now. He can't believe he's finally made it to a show, and he's going to photograph the whole thing for a locally run music magazine he's been working at. Axl Rose is going to be less than three feet away from him. Ashton isn't sure how to handle all the emotions swarming inside of him. To help ease his nerves he looks back over the lenses he brought and decides to take a few pictures of the crowd while they wait for the openers. Ashton's lens swings across the rows of faces in front of him and he finally stops on a group of young men who are probably close to Ashton's age. They're laughing and Ashton captures the moment. One of them looks over after catching a glimpse of Ashton's flash. His eyes are a beautiful shade of brown that causes Ashton's breath to hitch. Ashton's right finger clicks the shutter release without him thinking about it. The beautiful boy smiles and then Ashton is shoved by one of the other photographers trying to case out their starting position. Ashton moves to protect his camera while glaring at the other photographer and when he looks up the boy is lost in the crowd again. _Damn_. 

The show is in full swing before Ashton spots the man from earlier again. He actually sees one of his friends first who somehow crowd-surfed their way to the barricade. The man laughs as he's dropped back into the swarm of fans but his fire engine red hair keeps him from completely blending into everyone else. It's probably what allows his other friends to find him again because only a few seconds after he's dropped down his tall friend with blonde hair appears with the boy with brown eyes pulled behind him. They're all laughing and constantly moving as they push people out of their way so they can get their chance at a front row experience. Ashton smiles as he watches them attempt to dance to the song playing and he's pushed again by another photographer. He huffs and then turns around to catch a few more shots. He slowly pushes his way down the photographer pit until he's close to the group of friends he'd been observing throughout the night. He lifts his camera to quickly set up and take a shot when one of the other photographers steps into his way. He swears and then snaps the next shot after the photographer moves. His shutter clicks successively five times before he swings his camera to find a new subject. 

"Hey!" someone shouts but Ashton ignores it. People are always shouting. It's a concert after all. 

"Blondie! Hey you! The photographer!" the same person shouts and Ashton half turns to face the crowd. He sees the boy with red hair waving his arm frantically while staring at him. Ashton points to himself and the guy nods. Cautiously, Ashton moves closer to the guy but relaxes as he sees the smile on his face as well as his friends' faces. 

"Um, hi," Ashton awkwardly says. He realizes a second later maybe no one heard him because he didn't shout. Apparently he was heard though when the guy with red hair replies, "Hey, um, could you take our pic?" he asks while extending a phone to Ashton. 

Ashton nods and lets his camera fall to rest around his neck. He takes the phone into his hand, checks to make sure none of the other frantic photographers are about to knock him out and then takes about ten photos of the group. He hands the phone back and red hair guy grins. "Thanks, man. These are really great. I'm Michael, by the way. And this is Luke, and that's Calum," he says while pointing to his friends. The guy with blonde hair is Luke and brown eyes is Calum. _Calum_. Ashton will have to remember that. 

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Ashton," Ashton replies with a smile. He doesn't normally talk with crowds that much since he's usually focused on getting as many photos as possible in hopes he'll have a good amount of salvageable shots. He likes getting to eat after all. 

"Cool," Michael says and Ashton thinks the conversation is over so he begins turning back to the stage when he hears, "Wait." 

He turns back to see Calum staring at him and Ashton nods so that Calum knows Ashton heard him. "Uh, would you like to hang out with us after? We were gonna get drinks and go eat or something," he offers while still smiling. 

Ashton nods. "Yeah, that sounds good. I'll meet you guys at the front gate?" 

"Totally," Calum replies and then Ashton's shoved yet again effectively reminding him he has a job to do. 

"I'll see you guys later!" he calls while switching his lens and then fully emerging himself back into the photographers pit. 

An hour later Ashton finds himself outside the venue clutching the strap to his camera bag while sweat slowly dries, sticking to his body. He taps his fingers against his thigh while he waits for Calum, Michael and Luke to show up. There's still quite a few people filing out of the arena and Ashton watches as the crowds thin out the farther they get from the gates. Only a few minutes later Ashton spots Michael's bright hair and he lifts a hand in greeting when he catches Luke's eye. Luke grabs Michael's hand and pulls him towards Ashton. Calum notices the sudden change in direction and his gaze meets Ashton's a moment later. A faint smile crosses his face as he begins walking toward Ashton as well. 

"Hi," Luke says once they're closer to Ashton.

"Hey," Ashton replies and shifts his bag on his shoulder. He watches as Michael takes his hand back from Luke and the slight falter in Luke's smile before he switches his gaze to Calum who was already staring at him. "So, um, what's the plan?" he asks. 

"We took the bus here, so if you have a car, and wouldn't mind, we could all carpool with you?" Calum suggests. 

"Sure. I don't mind. My car is like a block away though," Ashton replies and points in the direction where his car is parked. 

"That's cool. We know how to walk," Calum replies with a laugh. Luke joins in and mumbles something along the lines of "yeah, only when we need to" and Ashton finds himself laughing as well. 

Michael rolls his eyes and then points the way Ashton had earlier, "Your car's that way?" he asks and Ashton nods. "Alright, let's go," he says and then starts walking towards Ashton's car. Ashton quickly catches up so he can lead the way and he glances to his side to see Calum walking next to him. 

"I saw you take pictures of us before the show. You took one of me. Can I see them sometime?" he asks in a hushed tone. He doesn't seem to want the others to hear. He wants this to be between just him and Ashton. Ashton tries not to hyperventilate. 

"Yeah. I can show you tonight while we're out, or after I've downloaded them? We'd have to meet up at a different time though," Ashton replies and hopes Calum wants to see Ashton at a different time. Ashton knows he'd like to see Calum. 

"That sounds cool. Don't let me forget to give you my number later, okay?" Calum answers with a grin and Ashton nods. "I won't forget." 

Ashton forgets. Ashton forgets and doesn't remember until he wakes up with a throbbing headache the next day. Sunlight glares through his bedroom window blinding him and causing him to groan as he rolls out of bed. He squints at his clock until he deciphers the blinking numbers. They say 12:31 pm. "Fuck," Ashton mutters and then stumbles off to his kitchen for a glass of water. He fills his glass, takes a sip and then wanders back to his room where his ensuite bathroom is. After setting his glass down he shuts his blinds and then disappears into the bathroom to take a shower. He emerges almost an hour later, gets dressed, and then searches for his phone. Once he finds it he begins to remember what happened after he left the arena and he realizes there is no contact in his phone labeled Calum. "Fuck," he mutters again while his phone falls onto his mattress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is kinda short but I'm already halfway thru the next chapter lol so don't fret. 
> 
> free feel to leave kudos, comments, or talk to me on tumblr (lukesgoggles) !


	2. Justin Bieber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton doesn't really like Justin Bieber all that much, but he can get a lot of money selling prints from a JB concert, and maybe, just maybe, Calum will show up.

Ashton can't believe he never got Calum's number or Michael or Luke's. How can he spend a whole night with them but never get their numbers? Ashton doesn't understand. He's usually pretty good at getting people's numbers especially the numbers of people who could potentially be his new friends. He loved hanging out with Michael, Luke, and Calum. He enjoyed his time with Calum the most though. The man was funny and charming. He was also extremely thoughtful and Ashton loved that. He loved how passionate Calum is about music and how much time he spent thinking about the world. Sometimes Calum would speak in poems and Ashton liked that. He thinks Calum is art. He can't believe he let him getaway. 

Calum can't stop thinking about Ashton. He wishes he had his number though so he could take him up on the offer to see his pictures. Calum would bet his budding career as a musician that Ashton is one of the best photographers the world has ever seen. Ashton spoke animatedly about his work and as if he had a lot of experience. Calum could tell how serious Ashton took his passion and Calum liked that. He likes Ashton. He would give anything to see Ashton again and again and every day for the rest of his life. It may be dramatic but Calum feels like nothing will be the same until he can spend every day with Ashton. He can't believe he let him getaway. 

Ashton's next gig is Justin Bieber. Ashton's not a big fan of the pop star but he knows he'll be paid well if he can get some great shots. He makes sure he has all his best equipment for the show because he doesn't want to risk not getting an almost million dollar shot every time his finger presses the shutter release. He needs to get a lot of close to perfection shots tonight and he needs to stop wondering if Calum randomly decided to see Justin Bieber. From the night Ashton spent with Calum he knows Justin Bieber is not Calum's taste, but he's hopeful anyway. It's dumb. He needs to stop. He sighs and zips up his bag. Show time. 

Michael groans while Calum pulls him into the line waiting to enter the arena. The last time they were here it was to see Guns n Roses and it was the best night in Calum's life. He hopes tonight is pretty great too. He hopes he'll see a specific photographer he's grown fond of. 

"We don't even like Justin Bieber. He probably doesn't either. He won't be here and we've wasted a ton of money," Michael complains for the billionth time. 

"This is a huge gig though. He could get paid a lot for shots from this show. He might be here," Calum reasons while nervously biting his lip. He _doesn't_ know if Ashton will actually be here, but he strongly hopes he will be. He got pit tickets and everything. He really hopes he didn't waste money. 

The arena is hot and stuffy and packed just like it was for Guns n Roses. The energy is higher though with the younger audience and Ashton feeds off it. He feels himself vibrating from all the energy in the room. He's jittery and he doesn't like that because then his camera will never focus, but he also enjoys the exhilaration he feels. He feels the anticipation the crowd feels even though he doesn't like the main act that much. He keeps bouncing as his head whips from the stage and out to search the crowd. His mind won't stop racing and he kinda wishes it would stop and kinda wishes it would move faster. He wants to see _Calum_ but the rational part of his brain knows that he's mostly likely not here. God, does Ashton wish he had Calum's number. It would make everything easier and so much better. 

Calum needs to be closer to the front. If he wants to know if Ashton's here then he needs to be at the front. He wishes it was easier to maneuver around people. He's also tired of the questioning looks people keep throwing his direction. He's pretty sure he's allowed to like Justin Bieber even if he really doesn't. He sighs and manages to squirm past another group of teenage girls while pulling Michael closely behind him. Calum attempts to pull Michael through another group of people but he's stopped when Michael doesn't move from his spot. Calum turns to see his friend _flirting_ with one of the girls.

Calum's heart hurts a little for Luke before he plasters a sickly sweet smile on his face and turns to the girl Michael's talking to. "I'm sorry, but we're trying to get to the front to meet a friend. We really need to hurry though, you know how these things go. Sorry," Calum says and then pulls Michael towards the front before the older man realizes what just happened. 

"Hey, why'd you do that?" Michael whines as he's tugged through the crowd beside Calum. 

"Because I want to see Ashton, and because you need to stop being a dick to Luke," Calum replies and then shoves through the final throng of people separating him from the barricade. 

"Stop being a -- hey, what's Luke have to do with any of this?" Michael asks once he's leaning against the barricade next to Calum. 

Calum rolls his eyes and simply shrugs. Michael knows what Luke has to do with this. He likes to pretend he doesn't know though. "Just stop being a dick," Calum answers while his eyes flicker across the photographers he can see in the photography pit. His eyes eagerly dart between blonde head to blonde head until he slowly begins to feel the disappointment he promised he wouldn't feel if this happened -- if he didn't find Ashton. 

A few minutes before the opening act, Ashton was double checking his camera bag when he realized he was missing one of his favorite lenses. He cursed to himself before exiting the arena to check his car for the lens. He can't believe he'd leave his home without it. He searches for about ten minutes before giving up and accepting he left the lens at home. Feeling even less enthused than the first time he entered the arena, he heads back inside and flashes his media badge as he passes security to enter the photography pit. He glances towards the crowd while he maneuvers around the few other photographers and he swears he spots Michael's red hair. He looks again, and yes, that's Michael's hair. If Michael's here then that means...Ashton's eyes lock with Calum's and suddenly his night isn't going too bad. 

Ashton walks over to Calum and Michael with a smile and a small wave. "Hey," he says and leans against his side of the barricade. 

"Hi," Calum replies with an equally large smile. Michael gags beside him and Ashton finds himself laughing nervously. Is he that obvious? "Don't mind him. He doesn't know what he wants in life," Calum says and reaches his hand over the barricade to touch Ashton's shoulder reassuringly. 

Ashton appreciates the gesture and feels like his shoulder is on fire where Calum's hand was once Calum retracts it. "That's okay. I don't really either, I guess. Does anyone?" Ashton asks while fiddling with the settings on his camera. 

Michael snorts. "Not really, but Calum here believes some people got it a lot more together than others. He has a good point with that, I just don't think I'm that not put together." 

"Then you should talk to Luke," Calum advises while rolling his eyes. Michael flips Calum off and then turns to talk with the young female standing beside him. 

"Are him and Luke -- ?" Ashton starts, but isn't sure what he actually wants to ask. 

"Luke likes him, he probably likes Luke too, but won't admit it. It's a mess," Calum replies with a dramatic sigh. "Besides that, I like you." 

Ashton raises an eyebrow. "Oh, you do? That's good cuz I like you too." 

Calum laughs and his eyes crinkle from it. Ashton raises his camera and snaps a photo. Calum looks down, blushing after he realizes what Ashton did, and Ashton steals a few more photos. 

"Meet us at the front gate after the show again?" Calum asks while the lights dim for the opener. 

Ashton nods and then says, "Yeah, of course." 

This time the Ashton spots Calum and Michael faster than after the Guns n Roses concert. They all carpool in Ashton's car again, but Michael asks to be dropped off right away instead of choosing to hang out again. Ashton drops Michael off at the location he asks and then it's just him and Calum left in the car. 

"It's Luke's house," Calum says when Ashton turns to him to ask what he wants to do. 

"Oh," Ashton replies and watches as Luke opens the door for Michael. Luke's smiling, but looks slightly tense as Michael brushes past him into the house. 

"They're dumb," Calum says and Ashton's not sure what he's supposed to say. He doesn't know Michael or Luke that well, or at least not in the way Calum does. 

"Uh, I guess?" Ashton decides on and cringes at how stupid he sounds. 

Calum laughs and shakes his head. "I'm sorry, you don't know them that well. I shouldn't bother you with it. What do you want to do? I'm not really tired," Calum says. 

"I'm not really tired either," Ashton replies and realizes it's true. Usually he's exhausted after a huge show and wants nothing else but to pass out in bed. Tonight it's different. He feels alive and like he's still running off adrenaline from a show, but he knows he's actually high on Calum. 

"I know a waffle place if you like waffles," Calum suggests while turning to look at Ashton. 

Ashton smiles and nods. "I like waffles. Where to?"

They end up at a small diner off the highway that serves amazing waffles. The restaurant is meant for truckers but it's surprisingly not super sketchy like most roadside diners Ashton's encountered. This diner doesn't really follow the retro theme of most diners either. It's more of a wild assortment of random chairs and tables that don't match. None of the colors match on the walls and there's art from multiple eras hanging on the walls. At first glance it's a mess, but after awhile it makes sense. It's chaotic good. 

Ashton and Calum sit and talk until the sun begins rising. They learn more about each other and find each other holding hands by the end of the night as they walk back to Ashton's car. The drive to Calum's place is peaceful and Ashton feels warm as the early morning sun washes over them along side his growing feelings for Calum. Calum softly sings along to the songs on the radio and Ashton smiles while he listens. He likes having Calum close. 

At Calum's house they finally exchange numbers before Calum exits the car to go inside his house. Ashton stays until Calum is safely inside before he drives home himself. When he plugs his phone in to charge while he sleeps he sees a text message. 

_**6:54am**_  
 _ **Calum Hood**_  
sleep well :) 

Ashton smiles and replies, "you too :)" before shutting his phone off and settling into bed. He can't stop smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know your thoughts, feelings, favorite food, whatever


	3. My Friend's Band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum invites Ashton to the concert of one of his friend's band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// blood (from a nose bleed)

_**4:35pm**_  
 _ **Calum Hood**_   
I have these friends in a band and they're playing tomorrow night, wanna go with me? 

Ashton chews his lip and taps the side of his phone before replying. 

_**4:37pm**_  
 _ **Ashton Irwin**_  
yeah :)   
will they need a photographer? 

_**4:37pm**_  
 _ **Calum Hood**_  
are you offering? 

_**4:38pm**_  
 _ **Ashton Irwin**_  
yep

_**4:40pm**_  
 _ **Calum Hood**_  
they'd love it if you took a few pics for them

_**4:41pm**_  
 _ **Ashton Irwin**_  
cool I'll bring my camera   
I'm excited to see you 

Calum doesn't reply again for a long time and Ashton wonders if maybe he said too much or shared too much. Maybe Calum doesn't like him as much as Ashton thought. Calum wouldn't invite Ashton to a concert with him though if he didn't like Ashton, right? Right. Taking a deep breath, Ashton calms his nerves and then after setting his phone aside he opens his laptop to begin editing the photos from his last gig. 

As he scrolls through his photo library he sees the pictures of Calum from the Guns n' Roses and Justin Bieber shows. He can't help but smile when he sees the candids he got of Calum. He's smiling in most of them and it's the most beautiful thing Ashton's ever seen. After a moment of contemplation he selects all his photos of Calum and then places them in a new folder. He wants them for a special side project. He closes out the Calum folder and then revisits his most recent photos that he hasn't sent off to any magazines yet. He works on lightly editing the photos and then emailing them off to the magazines editors that he's worked with many times in the past. Once that's done he allows himself to check his phone. 

_**5:16pm**_  
 _ **Calum Hood**_  
i'm excited to see you too :) 

Ashton's been to many different concert venues varying in many different sizes but somehow he has never been to The Rock Theatre where Calum's friends are playing tonight. Ashton brought his equipment for dimly lit small venues but somehow The Rock takes "dimly lit small venue" to a whole new level. It's almost pitch black inside the small theater and Ashton cannot fathom for the life of him why anyone would play here. How can anyone see? He's debating whether or not he should go to his car for different lenses when Calum appears. 

"Hey Ash! I know the lighting sucks, but you're the best photographer I know, so I thought maybe you could work with it? It's totally cool if it's a lost cause though because I'd understand," Calum says once he's in Ashton's line of (very limited) sight. 

Ashton shrugs. "I'll do my best." 

Calum grins and reaches for Ashton's free hand. Ashton's heart flutters at the contact. "I hope this isn't moving too fast or anything," Calum whispers as if it's a secret between them. 

Ashton cocks his head to the side and asks, "What's moving too fast?" 

"The hand holding," Calum replies with an honest-to-god giggle. 

Ashton laughs as well. "It's definitely not too fast," he replies in the same conspiratory tone Calum used earlier. 

Calum squeezes Ashton's hand and then sighs after hearing someone calling his name. "I gotta go, but we'll meet up after, yeah?" he asks, his brown eyes shining in the poor lighting. 

Ashton nods. "Of course we will." 

With one last squeeze of Ashton's hand, Calum's off and Ashton misses his warmth. 

The photography pit is full of way less people than usual but the space is smaller so there's more bump ins. Somehow Ashton ends up with a bloody nose and has to retreat to the bathroom. Obviously his first concern is his equipment once he's in better lighting to properly inspect its condition. He applauds himself at not getting blood all over everything and then he tends to himself. After wadding tissues into his nose, he leans against the counter and sighs. This is why venues usually have some kind of light; to prevent poor photographers from getting nose bleeds by being hit by some other wild photographer's elbow. 

Ashton feels the music vibrate throughout the small bathroom while he checks to see if his nose has finished bleeding or not. He carefully extracts the tissue from his nose and when more blood does not immediately follow it he exhales a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He hates nose bleeds and wishes for them to end as soon as possible whenever he has to deal with them. He's glad this particular nose bleed didn't last long. 

He's just finished cleaning up the sink area and collecting all his gear when the bathroom door slams open and Calum bursts into the room. 

"Oh my god you're okay!" he exclaims and then promptly propels his body into Ashton's causing the older man to stumble back a step. Ashton slowly returns the hug after a second or two. 

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why were you worried?" Ashton asks while (un)intentionally smelling Calum's hair and realizing it still smells like apples even after he's been at a concert all night. 

"I heard you were hit! And then I couldn't find you anywhere. I thought you died or something. I don't know what I'd do if you died. I really like you and stuff. It'd be tragic for you to die," Calum rambles while still clinging to Ashton. 

Ashton absently moves his hand to Calum's hair and as his fingers move through his dark brown waves Calum slowly relaxes into Ashton more. Once Ashton's sure Calum's calm he begins to speak. "It's cute that you were worried. I'm fine though and you found me. Oh, and by the way, I like you too." Ever since the Justin Bieber concert they've exchanged 'I like you's' like they were going out of style, but neither Ashton or Calum would have it any other way. 

Calum leans back with a smile. "Oh yeah?" 

Nodding, Ashton replies, "Yeah." 

Calum steps away from Ashton and Ashton's heart pangs cuz he likes having Calum as close as possible at all times, but then Calum must read his mind because he's back in Ashton's space, slinging an arm over his shoulder. "Let's ditch this place. Show's basically over anyway." 

They end up at a playground sitting on the swings. The moon is half full, but washes them in a fair amount of light anyway. Ashton realizes how much of a cliche him and Calum are at this moment and he doesn't care. He doesn't care because he's with Calum and he believes Calum could cure cancer if he tried. Ashton thinks he'd take a bullet for Calum. Although the thought scares him, it also feels right. Calum feels right. 

"Hey, Calum," Ashton says while kicking some sand as he swings forward. 

The chain on Calum's swing clinks as he shifts in his seat to look over at Ashton. "Yeah?" 

"I really, _really_ like you," Ashton replies while smiling at Calum. 

"I know," Calum answers with a huge grin. 

Ashton isn't sure what it is but he suddenly needs to be right next to Calum. He needs to feel Calum's presence and be able to touch Calum. He jumps off his swing and walks over to Calum. Calum stops moving and looks up at Ashton. "Wha -- " he starts before he's cut off by Ashton cupping his face and pressing his lips to Calum's. 

When Ashton pulls back a breathless, "Oh" is all Calum can think to say. 

"Please be my boyfriend?" Ashton asks with all the hope in the world in his eyes. 

"Yeah," Calum agrees with a nod. "I could never say no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that was kinda short and fillery


	4. Hey Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be Ashton's night off. He wanted to take Calum out on a date. Of course Calum's at the show he has to work. 
> 
> Luke and Michael fix their shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me awhile to update! i wanted to make sure it didn't suck like that last update /:

Ashton's working on his computer when his phone rings. He doesn't recognize the number, but decides to answer anyway. 

"Hello?" he greets while still more focused on the photo he's editing. 

"Hey, it's, um, Luke," Luke says and that catches Ashton's attention. He minimizes his window and then pushes back from his desk. 

"Hi, Luke. What's up?" he asks wondering why Luke would call him and how he even got Ashton's number. 

"Not much really. I just wanted to find out how serious you are about Calum cuz you make him really happy. I haven't seen him this happy in a long time and I don't want to see what'll happen if you break his heart, alright? So, I need to know how serious you are," Luke replies. 

Ashton wants to be surprised that Luke called him and is asking him what he is, but he's not. Him and Calum have definitely reached a point that says they're not messing around, and of course Calum's friends will be concerned. Ashton's glad Luke's asking him about his intentions. He likes knowing Calum has good friends, at least in Luke, that care about him, and if for some unforeseen reason Ashton is no longer with him Calum will still have friends for him. 

"I really like Calum and as long as he wants me around I want to be around," Ashton answers honestly and he knows it's true. He really does want to be around as long as Calum wants him to be. Ashton feels like a better person with Calum around. 

Ashton can't see it but he feels Luke nodding when he says, "That's good. I hope you stick around." 

Smiling while imagining a life with Calum always around, Ashton replies, "I hope so." 

Ashton wasn't planning on working tonight. He really wasn't. It was meant to be a night off. His magazine didn't need him to cover any particular show and after checking the shows for tonight he didn't see any he wanted to freelance. Tonight was meant to be a night off. He was hoping to possibly hang out with Calum, his _boyfriend_ , but _no_ his friend Casey needs him to photograph his band's show tonight. Their photographer bailed and since they're just starting off they need as much media as possible to help promote themselves. Ashton couldn't have said no even if he was sick. 

The trunk of Ashton's car slams shut and Ashton clicks the lock on his keys three times, listening to his car beep before he turns around, his photography bag swinging outward from the movement. He walks toward the small theater with his head down, staring at his worn converse that are beginning to fall apart. 

"That's what I'm saying! Fall Out Boy knows how to write songs that _last_. That's how they can come back from being missing for so long," an extremely familiar voice argues a few feet away from Ashton. He looks up to see Michael, Luke, and Calum standing in the queue for the show. 

Ashton walks over to them and smiles when Calum spots him. "Hey guys," Ashton greets while readjusting the strap of his bag. 

"Hi, _boyfriend_ ," Calum giggles while reaching toward Ashton to pull him closer. Ashton stumbles the few steps to Calum but Calum doesn't let him fall. Ashton can't stop smiling as he looks up at Calum. "Miss me?" he asks and Ashton ignores the gagging noises coming from Michael as he replies with a 'yes.' 

"Why're you here? I thought you had tonight off," Calum asks quietly when Luke and Michael begin talking on their own. 

"Casey, uh, he's the guitarist and my friend, he asked me to come down. The band's regular guy bailed so I'm really just doing a favor for a friend. I thought you didn't have plans tonight?" Ashton asks back while remembering his last conversation with Calum when they both realized they'd be free tonight. 

"Well, uh, Nia, I'm guessing you know her, she's a friend from my childhood and I wasn't going to come tonight, but she begged and begged and begged until I caved about an hour ago. I've been trying to tell you the whole time I've been standing here but every time I unlocked my phone I couldn't stand the thought of making you sad. Oh my god, that sounds so cheesy. I'm sorry. I can't believe I said that," Calum laughs nervously and his grip on Ashton's arm tightens slightly. 

Ashton shakes his head. "It's fine. And that wasn't cheesy. It was sweet. I really like you, you know that?" 

Calum rolls his eyes but pulls Ashton just a bit closer anyway. "Yeah, I know," Calum replies and then pulls Ashton into a short kiss. When he pulls away he's smiling. He nods toward the door, "You should probably get going. See you after?" 

Ashton nods. "Yeah, of course." 

Ashton doesn't see much of Calum during the show but he does catch glimpses of Luke and Michael. They seem to be getting along better than the last time Ashton saw them together but something still isn't right. Sometimes if Luke gets too close to Michael for too long Michael will do anything to create space between them again and he'll talk to the nearest person that isn't Luke. Ashton's not close with them, but he feels like him and Luke have some kind of connection. He doesn't like seeing Michael treat Luke the way he does. He hopes Michael will grow up and quick for everyone's sake. 

After the show Ashton meets up with Calum and they go to the waffle diner again. Luke and Michael choose not to come and Ashton secretly hopes they're going to work out whatever needs to be worked out. 

"So, how'd you like the show?" Calum asks after they've ordered. 

"It was good. They've improved a lot since their first band practice together," Ashton replies and smiles as he remembers Casey dragging him to the first practice. Casey knew he was the oldest in the band and the only guy, and he was nervous as all heck. By the end of practice though it was obvious he had a place in the band though and things only got better from there. Ashton's happy that the band his friend is in has been doing well. They've been able to tour more lately which is good. Ashton hopes they'll get signed soon, so they can put out the amazing album they're always talking about. 

Calum nods in agreement. "Yeah, I went to a few of their early shows. They've gotten a lot more confidence. It's cool watching a band grow," he says. He shifts in his seat and his foot kicks Ashton's so Ashton gently kicks back. Calum laughs and then kicks again. Their feet tangle under the table for a few minutes until they're both breathless from laughing and the exertion from trying overpower each other's legs. 

"How's, uh, Luke and Michael?" Ashton asks after he can breathe properly again. 

Calum shrugs. "Michael's still not talking, I guess," he answers. His head is bowed down and he's frowning while he stares at the table. Ashton wishes he could fix it. He wants Calum happy. 

Ashton reaches across the table and takes Calum's hand into his. Calum looks up at him and then to their hands. Ashton gently squeezes his hand. "They'll figure it out." 

With a sigh Calum replies, "I hope so." 

They're at Calum's apartment standing outside his door only a few inches from each other. Their lips are swollen from kissing and their cheeks are flushed. Ashton bites his lip, takes a deep breath and goes for it. "I really want to take you out on a real date. We've done a bunch of impromptu ones at the concerts, but I want to do the cliche movie and dinner or picnic at the park or whatever. So, um, yeah. Would you like to go on a proper date with me?" Ashton asks.

Calum nods while pulling Ashton closer again. "I'd love to go on a proper date with you, Ashton Irwin."

Ashton smiles. "Good cuz I wasn't going to take no for an answer." 

Calum rolls his eyes. "Whatever." 

Ashton rolls his eyes also and bites back his smile from growing even larger. "Whatever," he mocks before kissing Calum one last time. 

\-- 

Luke's in the passenger seat of Michael's car and part of him wants to leave the second Michael parks in front of his home and part of him never wants to leave the car. He can't stop his leg from shaking and his fingers from tapping on his shaking leg. He can feel Michael looking over at him every few minutes. Michael turns onto Luke's street and his leg begins bouncing faster. His breathing becomes erratic. He needs to _choose_. Flee or stay. Michael stops the car. Luke's right hand grabs the door handle. He doesn't move anymore though. 

"Luke," Michael says. Luke barely hears him. Why isn't he moving? He needs to move. Seatbelt. Seat belts are a thing. He needs to take his off. His left hand finds the seat belt release button and clicks it. Okay. He can move now. He doesn't move. He's just stuck. His right hand ready, but he's not moving. "Luke," Michael says again, but louder and this time Luke hears him. He flinches. Michael sighs. "Luke," he tries again, softer this time. Luke's right hand twitches. He's stuck anyway. Stuck like gum to the bottom of a shoe. When Michael realizes Luke isn't going to say anything he takes a deep breath, exhales, and then begins speaking. "Luke, I'm sorry. I know I've been sort of an ass. You can't just spring all those feelings on me. You know I'm not good at that kind of stuff. I don't want this to ruin our friendship though. I'm not sure if I'll ever return your feelings. I want to make this better. I don't want to lose you because of this. You're my best friend, Luke. Tell me what to do to fix this. I don't like that you're hurting and it's my fault. I want to work on this. Please, Luke. Tell me how to fix this." His words wash over Luke like the harsh lighting inside a hospital. Every word hurts, but consumes Luke anyway. 

"Stop," Luke says. He doesn't know where the word comes from. He doesn't remembering telling himself to speak. His right hand slides off the door handle. His body turns to face Michael. "Just stop. I can't be around you and not be with you. You sent me like a million mixed signals and now you're saying you only want to be friends? You want to save our _friendship_? Stop being in denial or stop being my friend. I don't want to be your friend if you're not going to admit to yourself that you've felt something. I can't even -- you kissed me! Michael, that was you! You started it. You didn't even give me an explanation. I tried to ignore it, but I can't. I can't ignore it, and I refuse to be treated this way anymore. Either own up to your actions or I'm gone. I'm gone, Michael." Luke's right hand grabs the door handle again while he waits for Michael's answer. Luke doesn't have to decide anymore. Michael does. 

"Luke, I -- I know I kissed you, okay? I don't know why I did that. I freaked out and ran away, but I've had time to think about it. I don't think -- I don't know why I did it. Luke, I'm not, I don't -- I'm sorry," he replies. His voice cracks on the word 'sorry' and Luke's heart hurts. 

"Let's go in and keep talking, okay?" he suggests while opening his door. He looks back to see Michael nodding and moving to leave his seat. Luke walks up to his door and unlocks it. He leaves the door open and kicks off his shoes. He turns on the light for the living room and sits on the couch. Michael enters a few moments later. He closes the door, kicks off his shoes and then sits beside Luke. His eyes are red. 

"I don't want to lose you," he whispers. Luke's pretty sure someone across the world can hear his heart breaking. 

"I don't want to lose you either, but I can't be around you and not want to be with you. I don't want you to keep treating me the way you've been. I deserve better," Luke replies. 

Michael sniffs and wipes his nose with the back of his hand. "I'll be better. I promise. I'll treat you better. Maybe I had feelings once. Is that what you want to hear? That I'm scared to like you? I'll ruin us if we date. Luke, we can't date. Please, don't leave me." 

Laughter. Luke's laughing and Michael's staring at him like he's crazy. Maybe he is. "Michael, I don't think there's anything you could to ruin us besides act like you don't like me when you really do. God, Michael. Why didn't you tell me this from the beginning? We'll be okay. We can go slow, okay?" 

Hesitantly Michael nods. "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i always love hearing your guys' thoughts about the story! you can comment here or come talk to me on tumblr, lukesgoggles. 
> 
> also, happy new year!! i wish for everyone to have a wonderful 2017 :)


End file.
